Joachim W. Bohn
Joachim W. Bohn (* 10. Oktober 1957 in Düsseldorf) ist ein deutscher Generalstabsoffizier der Bundeswehr im Rang eines Oberst im Generalstab. Leben Bohn kam 1957 als zweites Kind des Josef Bohn (* 5. Januar 1927) und seiner Frau Rosa Bohn, geb. Thernes (* 19. Juni 1930) in Düsseldorf zur Welt und wuchs in Köln auf. Dort legte er auch am Mathematisch-Naturwissenschaftlichen Gymnasium Höhenhaus-Dünnwald sein Abitur ab. Militärische Laufbahn Nach seinem Eintritt in die Bundeswehr im Jahr 1977 durchlief Bohn die Ausbildung zum Einsatzstabsoffizier im Einsatzführungsdienst der Luftwaffe. In dieser Zeit sammelte er bereits erste Erfahrungen in Führungsverwendungen als Zugführer und Kompanieoffizier in Ausbildungs- und Grundausbildungseinheiten der Luftwaffe. Er selbst wurde zum Einzelkämpfer und Fallschirmjäger ausgebildet. Im Zeitraum von 1978 bis 1981 absolvierte er an der Helmut-Schmidt-Universität in Hamburg ein Hochschulstudium der Betriebswirtschaftslehre, das er als Diplom-Kaufmann abschloss. Nach Komplettierung seiner militärischen Fachausbildung und mehreren Truppenverwendungen folgte 1989 die erste Stabsverwendung bei der 2. Luftwaffendivision in Aurich. Von 1990 bis 1992 bestritt Bohn den 35. Generalstabslehrgang an der Führungsakademie der Bundeswehr in Hamburg-Blankenese, unmittelbar gefolgt von einer zweiten Generalstabsausbildung an der spanischen Generalstabsakademie Escuala Superior del Aire in Madrid von 1992 bis 1994. Begleitend absolvierte er hier an der Madrider Universität Universidad Complutense de Madrid ein spanisches Sprachstudium. Es folgten Verwendungen als Einsatzgeneralstabsoffizier im Luftwaffenführungskommando in Köln (1994–1995) und im Bundesministerium der Verteidigung im Führungsstab der Luftwaffe (FüL III 1) auf der Bonner Hardthöhe (1995–1998). Von 1998 bis 2000 wurde Bohn Kommandeur der Radarführungsabteilung 23 in Lauda-Königshofen. In dieser Funktion war er gleichzeitig auch Standortältester der Standorte Lauda-Königshofen und Döbraberg im Frankenwald bei Hof. Er war auch der letzte Standortälteste des Standortes Wasserkuppe in der Rhön, an dem die Bundeswehr bis dahin ein Großraumüberwachungsradar betrieb, welches in seiner Zeit nach Berlin-Tempelhof verlegt wurde. Danach, zwischen 2000 und 2003, leistete Bohn Dienst als persönlicher Assistent des NATO-Oberbefehlshabers für Nordeuropa (CINCNORTH) in Brunssum in den Niederlanden. 2003 wechselte er als Gruppenleiter in das Luftwaffenausbildungskommando nach Köln. Dort war er verantwortlich für alle Grundsatzfragen der Ausbildung und Erziehung in der Luftwaffe. Im Zuge der nach dem 11. September 2001 in den USA verübten Terroranschläge und dem nachfolgendem Beschluss der Bundesregierung zur Errichtung eines Nationalen Lage- und Führungszentrums Sicherheit im Luftraum (NLFZ SiLuRa) wurde Bohn 2005 als dessen Leiter mit dem abschließenden Aufbau (FOC / Fully Operational Capability) dieser ersten in Deutschland ressortübergreifend arbeitenden Dienststelle (Verteidigung + Inneres + Verkehr und Infrastruktur) beauftragt. Im Anschluss, von 2008 bis 2009 übernahm Bohn eine weitere Leitungsfunktion beim Einsatzführungskommando der Bundeswehr in Geltow bei Potsdam. Dort war er als Leiter des durch Deutschland der Europäischen Union bereit gestellten Kernstabes Operation Headquarters (EU OHQ) der Europäischen Union eingesetzt und verlegte diesen Stab von Potsdam nach Ulm als Element des Kommando Operative Führung Eingreifkräfte. 2009 wurde Bohn zunächst als Verbindungsoffizier des Einsatzführungsstabes im Bundesministerium der Verteidigung zum afghanischen Verteidigungsministerium, zum afghanischen Generalstab und zur NATO Training Mission in Afghanistan nach Kabul entsandt. Während dieser Zeit erhielt er den Auftrag, in Kabul einen Führungsstab zur Führung aller deutschen Soldaten aufzubauen, die nicht dem unter deutscher Führung stehenden Regional Command North in Masar-e Scharif unterstellt waren. Der Stab nahm bereits 2010 in Kabul im Camp Warehouse seine Arbeit auf. Bohn wurde dessen erster Leiter und „Führer Deutsche Kräfte Kabul“ in Afghanistan. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Deutschland wurde Bohn bis 2013 als Chef des Stabes und Stellvertretender Kommandeur im Kommando Operative Führung Luftstreitkräfte in Kalkar am Niederrhein eingesetzt. Hier war er in dieser Zeit auch gleichzeitig in der Funktion des Standortältesten Kalkar eingesetzt. Nach einer kurzen Zwischenverwendung als Gruppenleiter im Kommando Einsatzverbände der Luftwaffe in Köln-Wahn wurde Bohn im Oktober 2014 Kommandeur des Bundeswehrkommando USA und Kanada in Reston (Virginia), USA und Nachfolger von Brigadegeneral Hasso Körtge. Ende 2017 wurde Oberst i.G. Bohn zum Luftwaffentruppenkommando nach Köln versetzt um von dort aus für kurze Zeit den Dienstposten des Deputy Chief im Core Team NATO Training and Capacity Building IRAQ (NTCB-I) in Bagdad zu übernehmen. Im Anschluss kehrte er wieder zum Luftwaffentruppenkommando zurück und wurde dort Generalstabsoffizier zur besonderen Verfügung der Chefs der Stäbe des Luftwaffentruppenkommandos und des Kommando Luftwaffe. Privates Bohn ist katholisch und seit 1987 verheiratet mit Martina Meurisch-Bohn, mit der er zwei gemeinsame Töchter hat. Bohn ist der Cousin des Historikers Thomas M. Bohn. Weblinks * Der Spiegel Im Vorfeld des Bösen (2007) * Investition in die Sicherheit (2007) * Kabul Zielsetzung nicht aus den Augen verlieren (2009) * Kriegsdorfer Fahne weht am Fuße des Hindukusch (2010) * Verabschiedet Oberst a. D. Lambert Engelberts (2012) * Raum für Investition Kalkar (2012) * Übergabe des Standortältesten Kalkar (2013) * Übergabe des Standortältesten Kalkar (lokalkompass.de) * Our Heartfelt Thanks December 2014 * Bundeswehr in Reston, Virginia * Thank you to Colonel Joachim W. Bohn * Goodbye to our friend Colonel Joachim W. Bohn * Kommandoübergabe im Bundeswehrkommando USA und Kanada * Gemeinsam Baumbeete und Grünflächen pflegen! * Ein Dorf steht zusammen * Für saubere Umwelt, gegen Unachtsamkeit Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Oberst (Heer der Bundeswehr) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1957 Kategorie:Mann